


Being There, Doing That

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lust, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Salt, Seductive Tony Stark, Some Humor, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, World Domination, as so often, when you're either Tony or Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: To conquer Earth, Tony needs (wants) Loki at his side. He offers the Tesseract, an allyship, and (not) surprisingly, to get on his knees for him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 275





	Being There, Doing That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> I wrote this last year June during Nano. I cannot remember what I was thinking while writing it but I think I had a lot of fun 😆😆 
> 
> Stars, this is for you, my doc says you are to be blamed for it 😎

Tony Stark was not quite the hero SHIELD thought him to be. They had been right in their idea not to include him on the Avengers team but out of the wrong reasons. Even someone who wasn’t a good team player could learn to cooperate with one. He was nearly disappointed they hadn’t invited him because of that and not because they finally realised that he was a villain.

Yes, he had given up the weapon dealings.

But that didn’t mean that his hands had stopped touching things that screamed “bad business”. Not at all. Tony laughed quietly as he watched Loki take on Rogers’ form. He was a great villain, he had style, finesse and wasn’t _stupid_. Something Tony really appreciated in his partners.

After Loki’s failed invasion where he had refused to go back to Asgard – understandable, Asgard sounded boring and executions were a dreadful idea to spent time on. Tony preferred heads where they were, it was less messy that way and no struggle with life and dead for the sentenced man.

But being an Avenger brought its advantages with him. He could get JARVIS deeper and deeper into SHIELD’s database and uncover all their secrets. And there were so _many_. Tony liked secrets when they were his to take. There had been many a nights where he talked with Pepper about how Stark Industries could use those plans to their advantage until Earth would finally be theirs. Or Tony’s. Pepper would worry about the documents, Tony would make sure that finally things run the way they were supposed to. Even if he had to pull the one dirty move or let another accident happen on a highway. Sacrifices had to be made for the vision Howard had had back then which Tony had taken on as his legacy.

He had taken those plans and _made them better_.

Loki laughed like a maniac, loud and short, a ‘ehehe’ that made Tony’s heart throb. He wouldn’t mind having an alliance with the Trickster God, not at all. He was evil but not because of stupid reasons like that someone killed his family and was now hunting for revenge.

Loki was evil because he knew that Earth was the gateway to other realms and whoever owned Earth, would own the other realms soon after. And of course because Loki had been wronged grievously back on Asgard. That was personal. Tony could understand that. Obadiah’s betrayal had been personal, too. If Pepper hadn’t blown him to pieces, Tony would have made an example out of him. Show the world what happened when you crossed Tony Stark and thought you knew better than him.

Natasha was ordering help for Clint on the roof, he had run out of arrows and his comm was dead. Tony sighed but did his job as loving team member and brought Clint down from the roof.

Loki used the opportunity to set more cars on fire.

If he wanted Loki as his alliance then he would need to stop destroying things, Tony realised grimly. There would be no destroying of private property. He could give Loki other cars to destroy if that is what his heart wanted. And to be fair, destroying things _was fun_. Tony loved explosions, their heat stroking over his suit and warming him from the outside. It was like Tony imagined kissing and being fucked by Loki would be. Hot, devouring and a fight for survival to be not lost and left behind by passion and a ravenous hunger.

He sent a repulsor blast at Loki, catching him at the thigh. Had he been faster he would have avoided the blast, Tony thought and shook his head in dismay. Loki needed to stop being distracted by Thor. Sure, it was his brother and had his cool lightning show going on but –

It didn’t matter in the grander scheme of things. Thor was a single individual, older than Loki and Tony combined, he could take care of himself. Loki needed to see that. Or kill him. Just something so this uncertainty in him was gone.

 _“If we want to transport the Tesseract back to SHIELD,”_ Rogers growled into the comm, throwing his shield at Loki, _“we need to think of something better. The distraction manoeuvre isn’t working at all_.”

Tony glanced at the helicopter which was circling above him. Loki paid it no mind. He was too absorbed in trading scathing insults with Thor who seemed to start crying in the next second. _Weak_ , Tony’s mind supplied with an unhealthy amount of ‘I really don’t care at all’. Thor was annoying him. He killed most of Tony’s toasters and his sheepish ‘I’m sorry, Stark’ just didn’t feel sincere when they had the same dilemma three days later again.

“Maybe we should just do something really stupid,” Tony said light heartedly. “After this manoeuvre didn’t work at all?” He made a sharp turn to the right as a green blast was directed his way. It smelled sharply green. Tony grinned and sent a small missile Loki’s way.

 _“Like what, Tony?”_ Natasha panted in the comm and he saw her sprinting towards Loki, her Widow Bites glowing in a sinister blue.

“I’ll transport the Tesseract through New York attached to me.”

For a moment there was silence.

 _“When you say really stupid you meant that,_ ” Clint said.

“Absolutely.” Tony laughed. “Just imagine me walking through New York, a suitcase cuffed to me and I walk the Tesseract to the SHIELD base so it's safely stored away for another day.”

 _“I don’t think I ever heard something that stupid,_ ” Natasha said. “ _Tony, that’s suicidal. You realised that?”_

“It might be our only chance,” he replied calmly. “But let’s talk about it after we've driven Loki off, yes?”

Because Loki _wanted_ the Tesseract. Tony knew it. The Tesseract was a powerful toy and it would be stupid not trying to get your hands on it. An object that enabled you to walk through space wherever you wanted to? It sounded too good to be true. And then there was of course this whole matter with Phase one, and the missing air force Captain who had tried to protect the Tesseract years ago.

Would be a shame if Loki didn’t use the opportunity Tony presented him there. Perhaps Loki even was so inclined to kidnap Tony, too. He wouldn’t mind that outcome at all.

They had to leave the battle field on New York’s street maybe an hour later. Clint was limping, Natasha probably had some broken ribs but she didn’t say anything. Bruce was still green around the edges, Thor was holding a hand against his eye – Loki seemed to have gotten him there with a dagger. Tony hoped it hurt. Some small retribution for all the toasters the God of Thunder had cost him. Steve was looking devastated. Probably for all the civilians they had lost today. But Tony had already ensured that the Maria Stark foundation was stepping in and helping the hurt ones out, as well as the families of the lost ones. They wouldn’t have to worry a single bit about money getting too tight. Tony took care of them. The help was welcomed normally with open arms and Pepper ensured that the charity always had enough money and free houses people could be in need of. He had thought of everything.

He had to if life was to become better eventually.

“I’m not sure if that is a wise idea,” Rogers said and his voice was trembling.

Tony tried not to coo at him. Rogers was a good soul. So pure, naïve and _innocent_. He was glad there weren’t more of his sort. Tony would allow himself to think that getting rid of those or sending them all to a lone island would be better for all involved. Pepper would hate him for it and read him their contract. No human was less worth than the other. Not even when they were called Steve Rogers and as annoying as a three-year-old. Still, the desire to punch Rogers was there and it was not small.

“Exactly why we should do it,” Tony repeated. “It’s so stupid, Loki wouldn’t buy it for a second.”

“And what if he does?” Natasha spoke up, her hands pressed against her ribcage.

“He’ll kill you,” Thor announced gravely. “Don’t be mistaken about my brother, Stark. He will kill you for the Tesseract.”

“I won’t let him.”

Thor stared at him with one eye as if he had lost his mind. What an insult to his character. “I think you’re overestimating yourself here, Howardson.”

“Howardson is it now?” Tony grinned. “That serious, Point Break?” He chuckled. “I will have my gauntlet on me, disguised as something else entirely and he won’t suspect a thing. Should Loki attack me, it will be the last thing he does for a while.”

Natasha’s eyes rested on him in an assessing manner. “Can you render him weak, Tony? See him fall over and know what’s going to happen with him afterwards?”

“I can.” He closed his eyes as if in pain. “But Loki declines every offer Thor makes him to join our side, to abandon this useless fight. People die and get hurt in his hunt for vengeance. If there is no other way then-“

“Can you live with that burden, Tony?” she asked him, sharp. “Knowing that Thor’s people will probably execute him?”

He winced. “You’re not making this easy for me, Nat.”

“It’s not supposed to. It’s one thing to face Loki together as team, another to face him alone. Because if the worst case happens, everything will be on you. I need you to know whether you can live with yourself afterwards.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Can you live with that?”

It was cute how worried she was for Tony’s sleep. He should try to dig up more about her background. She _had_ betrayed him but he’d forgive her if she promised never to do it again.

“I can.”

Her eyes held his for a moment longer. Neither of them blinked. Then, she nodded. “I vote in favour of Tony’s plan. If he dies, I’ll make sure to re-animate him for another, more painful death.”

The other Avengers looked to her.

“Are you sure, Nat?” Rogers inquired quietly.

“Yes. He is, too. Don’t ask me.”

Reluctantly the other Avengers gave their approval too. Tony was touched by the worry he could read in their faces. They were very nice people. A shame that most of them were standing in his and Pepper’s way. His eyes flitted back over to Natasha. He wanted her on his team. Pepper surely would know a way.

He pulled his phone up and sent her a text with that query. He put it back in his jacket.

“When are we going to do this?” He asked the Avengers, trying to hide the giddiness in his voice. Soon he would see Loki again.

“Tomorrow,” Thor suggested. “My brother isn’t easily fooled but trying something that stupid after our failure today? He’d think us mad.”

And that was exactly what Tony counted on. Madness seemed to attract Loki like bees were to honey. He was so looking forward to their meeting. Perhaps they could even have a real conversation this time. After all, he stilled owed Loki that drink from a few months ago. That the trickster hadn’t come to collect it was a shame, in Tony’s opinion. He always made sure that he had enough mead and absinthe in his regal of sin. There was nothing like a good stiff drink that loosened others up and made an excellent start for a conversation.

“Works for me. My calendar is free.”

“Doesn’t Avengers business come first?” Rogers asked with a frown.

Tony’s brow shot up. “If you remember, Steve. I’m a consultant. My first job is my duty to Stark Industries and Pepper would kill me if I neglected that.” And he would kill himself. His plans _always_ came first, the Avengers second. Eventually, they would come last until they had disappeared from the surface.

Steve’s jaw dropped. “But you are an Avenger!”

“He’s teasing you, Capsicle,” Clint said with a grin. “Tony’s just a bit salty that Fury didn’t recommend him as an Avenger and was only considered worthy after the invasion.”

“To be fair,” Tony stroked over his goatee. “I made him mad first.”

“And you are a good actor,” Natasha mumbled.

Wasn’t that just the truth? Tony smiled at her in a warm way. She looked nearly startled by that. She was _adorable_. He checked his phone again, read Peppers’ text.

Her offering to take Natasha out for a date? That was certainly a try worth. As long as Pepper was happy and Natasha would end up on his side in the end, Tony would do everything to encourage them being together.

“We bring you the suitcase up to the Penthouse,” Natasha started to plan, her fingers tapping on her thigh. “Cuff you to it. Clint will tell you the coordinates and you have to remember them. We can’t write them down. Clint and I can try to shadow you but mostly you will be on your own, Tony. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” He waved her apology off. “I volunteered after all.”

“You’re mad.” Steve shook his head. “I hope tomorrow is working out fine.”

“I have the feeling it will,” Tony assured him with a clap on the shoulder. “Don’t break your pretty little head with worrying, alright? I’m a gown man, I can take care of myself.”

Steve nodded hesitantly. “It’s just that I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I won’t be.”

“Try to,” Steve requested with a forlorn smile on his face.

~O~

Natasha cuffed the suitcase to him carefully. Tony was more than touched by her concern but he was sure that everything would work out alright. And more importantly, in his favour. There was a silence when she stepped back.

The suitcase wasn’t overly heavy or subtle. It was flashy metallic and Tony loved it.

With good luck wishes in his ears he stepped out of the Tower and walked a few steps down the long avenue.

He was in good spirits and soon he heard a familiar static cackling in the air, then someone pulled at the suitcase. There was a shimmer of a green cloud then Tony was being pulled and stretched at the same time through space. _Wasn’t that fun_?

He fell to his knees when he arrived where ever this was.

“Stark.” Loki growled. “I did not expect you here.”

“Not?” Tony rolled on his back, trying to get air in his lungs again. It felt like his stomach was currently trying to suppress them. _No air_.

“What are you doing here?” Loki pierced him with his green stare.

Tony smiled at him, sitting up slowly. “I’m attached to the Tesseract.”

Loki’s eyes fell to the cuffs around Tony’s arm. “I can cut that off and get the Tesseract that way.”

“Yeah but that wouldn’t be fun.”

Loki’s brow twitched up. “And what, Stark, is fun in your opinion?”

“You, fucking me here, that sounds a lot like fun.”

Tony observed with interest as Loki’s eyes widened. A small flick of his tongue over his lips. His favourite villain wasn’t declined, that was good to know.

“On the other hand, ha _pun_ , I can suggest to you an alliance which would entail me giving you the Tesseract and then you fucking me here afterwards. I know what I prefer.”

“Why would you give me the Tesseract, Stark?” Loki tilted his head to the side.

“As I said, I want to propose an alliance.” Tony grinned up to Loki from where he sat.

“An alliance. What could an Avenger want from me, a notorious villain, Stark?” Loki let a dagger slid into his hand. “Hurry up, would you?”

“Slow down, Loki.” Tony chuckled. “Who said I was proposing an alliance as an Avenger?” He looked around. They were in an apartment. Loki’s, probably.

“Then you’re proposing one as yourself?” Loki bent down, his nose nearly touching Tony’s by doing so.

Tony gulped. “Yes. I know you want Midgard and as it stands, as do I. Just I’m content with the planet, you can go and conquer the other ones. I wouldn’t stop you.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “Aren’t you working right now for the good side?”

Tony chuckled. “There is no good side in the moment. There is only grey and selfishness. I’m in the middle of both. I had plans for conquering Earth for years now, that’s where I’ve been working to all the time. And with the Avengers – well, they’re in my way but currently very convenient.” He licked his lips. “I want you as my partner.”

“Partner,” Loki purred. “What a delicious suggestion. And how do envision us to be like? Me, doing what you want from me? Or is it more the case that you want Midgard and hope my hunger for justice is stilled by that and I’ll turn in your lapdog from there on?”

“Oh no.” Tony pressed closer, his breath ghosting over Loki’s skin. He smelled delicious. “I want you to have the Tesseract and do what you want. The first goal would be to conquer Earth fully but that’s nearly done. Then when Pepper and I are busy with making life better here, you can go and start conquering the other realms. We can bring peace to them all, Loki. Throw your father from the golden throne, throw Thor in a dungeon if that’s what you want. And when we’re not busy with dealing with the idiots that live on our planet I want you to screw me through our bed until I only remember your name. I want to get up with my ass hurting and your claim all over me. I want us to sit down for a glass of wine or scotch and battle our minds, explore what we can do. I want us to be partners in every sense of the word, Reindeer Games.”

“A wonderful suggestion,” Loki mumbled and flicked his tongue over Tony’s cheek. He closed his eyes as arousal shot through him. It was so humiliating to be marked liked this but Tony _liked_ it. Had it been anyone else doing that, he would have thrown them to the ground or had someone arrange an unfortunate accident.

“Are you in?” he whispered roughly.

“You better pray for yourself that you speak the truth, mortal,” Loki growled before he claimed Tony’s lips in a heated kiss. There was no question as to who yielded to whom. Tony opened his mouth and let Loki’s tongue claim him fully. He clutched the leathern cloak tight in his fist, the chain to the suitcase clinking loudly.

“And you give me Tesseract?” Loki asked him, his hand wrapped around Tony’s wrist.

“And more.” Tony laughed at him, his breath warm and his eyes fixed on the thin lips. “I know where the Mind Stone is too.”

Loki chuckled. “Such a useful ally.”

Tony nodded, his face flushing at the praise.

Loki looked at him for a moment longer then ripped the cuff away and opened the suitcase. The Tesseract shone brightly. Loki picked it up and let it disappear.

Tony watched with a not so small amount of awe. “That’s–“

“The real Tesseract.” Loki turned back around to Tony. “You didn’t lie.” A smirk. “Good for you.”

“I figured it wouldn’t become me well to lie to you.”

“And you were right.” Loki crouched down in front of him. “You spoke of peace you want to bring, Stark.”

“Tony. Really, don’t call me Stark.”

Loki considered him for a moment. “ _Anthony_ ,” he purred, his silky voice wrapping itself around each vocal and shiver ran down Tony’s back. “You said you want peace. I don’t care for that foolish sentiment. It’s a lie you tell people so they don’t rebel against you. I want to wreck chaos and not be bound by responsibilities. I want the Nines to fear and admire my name. I want Odin in shackles and Thor being put down from his throne he sits on undeservingly.”

“I’ll help you with that.”

“I don’t need your help,” Loki whispered with a grin. “But it’s adorable of you to offer it. Yet you missed my point, Anthony. I’m not a good person. I’m not what you would call grey. I am _me_ , I do what I want. Maybe my hunger for revenge is sated tomorrow and I decide it’s better to spend time in a garden. Would you still have me as your partner then?”

“Do you lose brain cells while gardening?”

“I think you actually cultivate them there,” Loki replied easily.

“Then I’m fine with that. As long as you don’t oppose me in my plans.”

“But what if I want to?” Loki purred, his hands gliding along Tony’s arm.

He swallowed dryly. This was an interesting development for sure. Not that he was complaining. Loki was nearly covering him with his body. Tony wanted him to be closer, wanted him to rub his body against Tony’s and hunt thrills of arousal through them both. He wanted to see what he had to do to make Loki flush and what spots he had to find and focus on to make the God moan for him.

“Then I’ll gladly accept the challenge,” Tony said darkly. “And fight you like I do already. Only this time with reversed roles. I don’t want you to hold back. As long as you come back to my bed afterwards and let me pick you apart.”

“I thought you wanted me to do the fucking.” Loki smiled crassly at him.

“Not opposed to that at all.” Tony waggled with his eyebrows. “But I think neither you and I are the ones to stick to roles, are we? If you feel like screwing me, go ahead and do it in the knowledge that I’d gladly do the same to you.”

“Promises, Anthony.” Loki’s hand rested on his arc reactor.

Fear shot through Tony, yet it was still so _thrilling_ to be at Loki’s mercy. Knowing he could kill him in the next second and the survival was unclear. But it was fun. It was an adventure on its own and Tony gladly indulged himself.

“Can you live with your friends looking at you in contempt?” Loki said and his fingers tapped against the arc reactor in a rhythm nobody but him heard.

“My friends are Happy, Rhodey and Pepper.” Tony grinned at him. “They know of my plans. They are strategically so well placed, do you think I let anybody in on my plans and circle of trusted ones? There used to be someone else who I thought I could trust. He turned out to be liar, Loki,” Tony’s voice turned into a dark whisper. “He wanted to replace me. Throw my wonderful plans over board just because he thought he could do better.” He licked his lips. “I can live with people who live on my generosity looking in contempt at me. In the end, they will be thankful for me doing what I do.”

“Will they?” Loki smiled at him. “I think I underestimated you.”

“You did.” Tony shrugged. “But that’s okay. Many do.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “Why the partnership though?”

“Because you’re evil,” Tony responded easily. “And fuck, is that _hot_.”

“You think that’s hot?”

“More than that,” Tony said with a smirk.

“That’s a first,” Loki agreed with a note of delight in his voice.

Tony grinned at him proudly. He was the first who thought that Loki being evil was hot? Oh he could go on and tell his favourite villain all about how sexy he was when he stood there in flames and smoke, his eyes flitting from one Avenger to the other and planning one escape plan after the other while he made their lives difficult in the same moment. His elegant way to move, like a panther, Tony often thought when he was admiring Loki was once, graceful and dignified and yet, you wanted to run away from him, clear the way for Loki because he was a predator and out for hunting.

Tony _loved_ it. He wanted nothing more than to press Loki down for another kiss, have him ravish him but perhaps, when they already were in Loki’s apartment there was something better he could propose.

“Would being blown by your captive be a first time for you as well?” He bit on his lips, widened his eyes on purpose, peering up at Loki through his lashes.

Loki’s breath hitched.

“If so, let me be your first,” Tony said in a rough voice and leant forward. “Let me suck your cock, Loki. _Please_.”

“You might just be the death of me,” Loki rumbled, pulled him with himself. “What a surprise you are, Anthony Stark.”

“The best of all.” He chuckled let himself be dragged to the bed. “So, you agree to the alliance?”

“For now,” Loki replied pleasantly. “Let’s see what the future brings. For now I think you said something about sucking my cock?”

Tony’s eyes went wide for real. He caught Loki’s lips for a moment with his, let his tongue dance over lips and only teased them before he started to kiss Loki’s sharp jaw. “It would be my honour,” he said and nipped a bit more. His fingers slid down Loki’s armour, all the _leather_ , it smelled deliciously to him. They wandered further and further until he found the laces to Loki’s pants and opened them with quick, deft movements.

Loki was breathing against his ear. Tony couldn’t wait for the moment they would turn heavier, more wanton. He pushed Loki down on the bed before he sank to his knees in front of him.

He thought Loki might like it. Tony remembered all too fondly the moment in Stuttgart where Loki had told them all to kneel. Hadn’t Tony been in his suit then, circling and watching from afar this deadly beauty, he had sunken to his knees as first. A simple command spoken in such a voice? Tony would go to his knees again and again if it would please Loki and make him growl his order again.

He nuzzled Loki’s leather pants, pressed small kissed to them, tasted the leather. Loki’s hands combed their way through his hair and pulled him in tighter. Tugged at just the right spots, slowly forward to Loki’s groin. Tony followed his lead with a smile, his own arousal growing hotter by the second.

He threw another glance at Loki who looked apparently unfaced at him. Tony would let this façade disappear in quite a few moments. He pulled Loki’s dick out, admired for a moment its thickness. Why was it not surprising to him that Loki had a pretty dick? He stroked with one hand the base, leant forward and licked the head.

And of course it tasted good as well. Tony sighed happily, savoured the taste of musk and something he couldn’t name yet with delight. Loki tugged at his hair. Tony grinned, leant forward and took the head in his mouth, sucked at him.

Loki’s hands tightened, his legs closing around Tony. Would he be strangled by them? He didn’t care. He swirled his tongue around the mouth, stroke the shaft in deft movements until it was running warm in his hands. The idea that Loki was getting so aroused because of him? Wonderful.

Tony shuffled closer, pulled off the dick with a wet ‘plop’.

Loki didn’t look that unfaced anymore, his face was starting to sport a healthy flush on his pale cheeks. Tony smiled contently before he took the cock back in his mouth. He would make Loki lose it, sooner or later. Tony wouldn’t mind later not when it meant he could enjoy sucking Loki’s dick for a while longer. He breathed through his nose, took the cook deeper in his mouth, his teeth barely grazing the sensitive skin, made Loki’s thighs tremble.

It felt wonderful.

He swallowed, pulled back slowly, his tongue tracing the vein beneath.

“You taste good,” Tony told him with a slow lick over his lips.

Loki seemed to have forgotten that it was nice to respond to such a compliment so Tony just went back to his task. Not that he overly minded. He wanted to reduce his partner to a wreck.

 _His partner_. Tony moaned when the implications of that fully hit him. Loki had agreed to be his partner. What did it matter that perhaps one day he would try to foil Tony’s plans? He was sure that Loki wouldn’t do that were he not of the opinion Tony was able to best him. Because Tony suspected that Loki was living on challenges as much as him. Perhaps that was a game to him? It made Tony moan again and fingers started to scratch his head which was lovely. The slight amount of nail pressure and all that leather around him –

Tony loved it. He sucked harder on the dick.

His reward was a lovely moan, hoarse and rough. He looked up from where he was kneeling, his eyes searching Loki’s. The green was barely visible anymore, his face was flushed and his mouth half-open. Loki looked beautiful in this state. Tony smiled only at that, congratulated himself for his choice in partners then went down on him again.

Sucking, moaning and humming, all at a different time and Loki’s moans were just the encouragement Tony needed. His own dick was getting harder and he pressed a hand to it, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Loki pulled at his hair sharply. “Don’t.”

Tony let go.

“Very good,” Loki mumbled. “Keep your hands away from you and I’ll make it worth to you in the end.”

Tony’s eyes went wide as arousal shot through him. His hand disappeared from his dick, the pants constricting the growing bulge nearly painfully. Yet he put his hands behind his back, held his wrists and went back to sucking Loki off.

It didn’t take long from here on. Loki’s thighs were quivering around him, his hands were stopping in their movements then Loki was coming down his throat.

Tony swallowed, the scent of leather, musk, Loki’s own special taste, Tony felt like he was about to come as well. It was just too much. But he managed it not to come, even when it had been by a hairs-breadth, Loki’s promise still ringing in his ears. And he didn’t want to disappoint his partner not when he could avoid it.

He licked Loki’s dick clean, made it shine wet in the light, looked at it with regret when he was done. Perhaps the recuperation time didn’t take long for Gods? Tony certainly hoped so. That would be amazing.

Loki pulled him up and it nearly made Tony come again, just so much _strength_ and it was _Loki_ –

However he managed it to get it together, he knew he wouldn’t manage it a third time. His dick was starting to hurt from all the blood rushing in it and the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, it was just too close. The friction was close to being the famous little bit of too much. Tony whimpered, let himself be wrestled on his back.

His pants disappeared in a shimmer of green and Loki was crouching above him. His face was still flushed and his eyes were piercing Tony’s with a hunger that made him want to moan and yell for _something_ , help maybe? Or demand of Loki to finally release him, to let him come. He was a mess.

Sweat was dripping down his temples.

Loki bit his ear lobe, his hand stroking the area around Tony’s dick.

Close but _not_ where Tony wanted it. He whined and Loki chuckled darkly in his ears. Goosebumps started to form on his skin, he bucked up.

“Aren’t you a greedy little thing?” Loki mumbled with a small amount of affection in his voice. “So desperate to come, Anthony?”

“Yes,” he said. “ _Lokes_ , please.”

“You deserve it,” Loki told him silkily. “You were so good. I enjoyed that very much.” His lips pressed against Tony’s, forced them open so his tongue could slide against Tony’s and his hand wrapped itself around Tony’s dick.

He keened in relief. This was so _good_.

Loki didn’t have to do much, just a twist there and then Tony was coming all over Loki’s hand.

His brain felt blessedly _empty_.

There were fingers combing through his hair and really, since when was he leaning against Loki? Who was now naked as well.

“Back with me?” Loki asked him amused.

“Back?” Tony slurred.

“I think you stopped responding for about three minutes,” Loki explained to him, gave him a glass of water. “Drink this.”

Tony took the glass and downed it in one go. It felt so fresh against his poor abused throat, just lovely.

“So,” Tony croaked when the glass was empty, “you think we could be partners?”

“Well you made a compelling argument,” Loki drawled and his green eyes were dancing in mirth.

“Perfect,” Tony breathed. He looked up to Loki. “You know I think you should totally fuck me through the mattress now. To celebrate our partnership.”

Loki’s smirked at him. “If that is what you wish, Anthony, then I’ll gladly obey.”

Tony just had the time to laugh in excitement when Loki was claiming his mouth already in another kiss. It had been a good idea to pursue Loki, he thought, feeling proud of himself. With his favourite villain at his side, there was nothing now that would stop him and his plans.

Earth would be his within the next few days and he couldn’t wait to celebrate that with Loki.


End file.
